


By the Heat of Your Flame

by Elocian



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, I guess this counts as AU slightly?, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags at the start of each chapter as needed, ardnis, mention of past Gladnis, more ships to come later, unhealthy relationships turned healthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elocian/pseuds/Elocian
Summary: For Ardyn it all started as a game, a simple distraction to his own suffering. For Ignis it was a rare moment of self indulgence, and falling into the bed of a stranger. Playing with fire, winds up getting you burned.A canon compliant Ardnis focused story because this ship doesn't get enough love that isn't non-con.





	1. Prologue: How did I get here?

How did he get here? Well, not so much how did he get here, the better question was how the hell had his life gone in a direction where he was in this situation? Ignis Scientia was nothing if not sensible and pragmatic. He didn't make impulsive decisions, his whole life was laid out before him in a neat schedule and he didn't spare time for senselessness. As the future king's adviser he had to remain at the ready by his side. So why was it he was here? After the whole fiasco with the power plant in Lestallum and the return of their wayward shield everyone had agreed that a night at a hotel was agreeable. That much was fine. The thing that had him questioning himself was the fact that rather than sharing in the company of the others he was here, leaning against the low barrier wall, looking out at the moon in the horizon waiting for someone else. Someone that was, irritatingly late, though he supposed not knowing if or when someone was going to show up made it impossible for them to be late which was all the more frustrating.    
  
“I do hope I haven’t kept you waiting too long, it seems for one reason or another I’m not well received in these parts.” An all too familiar pur mixed with an arm around his waist that made him bristle and glare to the man who’d come to stand alongside of him. He hated that he could sneak up on him so easily, he hated how familiar he always was around him, most of all he hated that he himself always looked forward to it. His eyes settled into a glare behind his glasses that didn't quite reach his lips as he turned to face the man that still hadn’t removed his hand thus clearly showing he had no fear of losing it. No that wasn’t true, more than the fact that he sought this other man’s company he hated _whose_  company it was.   
  
“Ardyn.”


	2. At A Glance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Implication of Gladnis, Implication of Dino/Coctura, Ardyn being his sleazy self.

There was a list of reasons as to why he shouldn’t have been here. For starters he was suppose to be in Insomnia with the signing of the Peace Treaty only hours away. For another while he had no actual proof of it, like many of his actions him being here probably threatened the Empire’s grand scheme in some way shape or form. For third, even with his layers and layers of clothing that did its job of shielding him well off from the sun, in places like this where it glowed so bright, it did little to soothe the masses and he already had the beginnings of a headache from their incessant screeching forming just behind his brow. Still since when had anything like any of those reasons ever stopped him before? So shoulds and should nots aside, Ardyn Izunia found himself wandering the coast of Galdin Quay. 

He’d like to say he recognized the place, that it had hardly changed over all the years but that would be a bigger lie than most he told on a daily basis. If truth be told, he practically didn’t recognize the place at all. That was, to be frank, par for the course though. It wasn’t so much a whiplash effect, after all he’d been there to bear witness to the effects that 2000 years had on the world. Tides receded, and mountains shrank, kingdoms rose and fell, species died out, the world was ever changing, and he alone watched it all over the course of his endless life. That was the problem with it though, he was an outsider, someone who didn’t belong here observing as the world he knew slowly disappeared before him, walking through life as a ghost. If it wasn’t for the haven nearby, untouchable by even the erosion of time it would seem, he wouldn’t of been able to tell it had once been the beautiful shores that marked the edge of the capital city that stretched far further than Insomnia now did.

No, no that wasn’t quite true he supposed as his eyes looked out across the sea. A frown settled in deep in his jaw and brows, and pained screeches turned to angered growls of the beasts worse than the more common ilk of daemons within him. That kind of anger, low and churning, that very rumble that had pushed him through the last two millennia, rising like bile in his throat as his gaze fixed on the ominous isle in the distance. That was one place, that even if it could be wiped from the face of this damned planet, reduced to nothing but dust and debris and returned to the sea it rose from- he could never forget or fail to recognize. Ardyn turned sharp on his heel putting the shadow of Angelgard behind him. He needed a level head, and while he wasn’t too concerned with losing himself in broad daylight for the simple fact that the beasts within had long learned that did them more harm than anything, their impatience for massacre was a bother to deal with, the last he needed was to rile them anymore.

Instead he tried to focus on anything, and everything else around him. The sound of his heavy uneven footsteps on the long wooden pier mingling with the distant murmur of the people going about their business and leisure alike. The cool salty breeze of the ocean front moving through his loose hair and the sun reflecting off the waves glaring brightly before him. The growing scent of Altissian styled seafood being cooked that made his mouth water. True he didn’t actually need to eat, or sleep or any other more regular functions that the mortal body required, that however did not mean he didn’t enjoy in partaking in them. If anything it helped and grounded him. It helped keep up his ruse not only to the world but to himself. Allowing himself creature comforts - good food and drink, a warm bed, or more carnal desires oft staved off the howls. If nothing else it distracted him from them if not actually saiting their commotion. Perhaps it was time to indulge in some pleasantries.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard the grating voice of the young man who stood ready to greet any and all who came along, and it was enough to bring his ever wandering thoughts back once more to the here and now. Along with that was the snide thought at how painfully clear it was that this boy was new to his employment here. He was still enthusiastic and had not fallen into a drone of welcoming with a dead souled sigh. It was admirable true but depressing to think that one day it would be gone claimed by the cold cruel hand of monotony. In his passing he left a coin in the eager young man's hand as he went to find some shaded corner to seat himself in. 

All the way over he left coins here and there, dropped at every table, placed along the waitstaff counter, one woman who was taking back a tray of empty drinks and plates got it dropped on the tray itself as they crossed paths. Anyone he could pass one off to, and anywhere he could leave them he dotted with them. Their ‘value’ was of little worth to him frankly. Trinkets that marked the ascension of the Oracle. More like a stamp of proof that this all would soon be over - one way or another. Yes. He had to keep reminding himself of that. Either the Chosen King would rise to his calling, destroy the Scourge, and with it release him to the embrace of oblivion, or the hapless prince would fail his god given duty, the world would fall into darkness and he would be left to reign over the daemons that would inherit this world as King eternal. Regardless of which outcome occurred - he had won. He had to keep reminding himself of that. He had won, all he needed to do now, was to ensure that the more favorable of those two options was the more likely. 

“Have you decided or do you need a minute hun?”

“Oh dear, I’m just terribly indecisive about things. What would you suggest?”

It was sad really, truly pitiable. How easy it was to get people flustered and fluttering to serve. Armed with nothing more than a smile and the smallest indication that he remotely genuinely cared what someone had to say he could have them eating out of the palm of his hand. How miserable human life really was these days. Already she was humming and hawing in thought while she shifted the weight of her stance. Preening like some ghastly bird trying to hold his attention. 

“Mmmn, well so much of it is good, but if I had to say my favorite would be the tomato barramundi-”

“That sounds lovely, I’ll take whatever preference to it that you could suggest.” Cutting the woman off before she could continue to make an absolute fool of herself placing his hands over her’s dropping yet another coin into another person’s hand. As she tried to object some nonsense about not being able to take it that it was too valuable he wouldn’t hear it. Waving her off and along to get his order. 

“Well well, what's the occasion that you’re throwin’ those coins around like there ain't no tomorrow?”

Ardyn turned in his seat to face the man whose attention he had managed to accidentally catch. No one he knew that was for sure, though he certainly would stand out in a crowd. Short hair gelled up away from his face that wasn’t quite what he’d call silver or gray but at the same time he wasn’t sure what else TO call it and dark steel eyes that demanded attention against a pale complexion. He couldn’t have been deeper in his life than maybe his early 30’s and even that seemed generous. Despite this though he seemed to be somewhat a kindred soul, in how masterfully crafted his smile was. He knew how to get what he wanted out of people, that much Ardyn could tell at a glance. Likewise his confidence was evident as he stood from his sundrenched bench and boldly made himself welcome to sit at the table Ardyn had placed himself at. Perhaps if it was someone else he’d of politely told them to shove off but he had to admit, he was curious about this man.

“I would think that was obvious. The dear Prince Noctis and the Oracle Lunafreya to be wed is enough cause for celebration but that their wedding gift to their people is the end of this ceaseless war- I can think of no greater reason to rejoice.”

The other’s smile didn’t slip away from his lips but his eyes betrayed how absolutely unimpressed he was, and the fact he knew damn well Ardyn picked up on it.

“Yesh, and I thought I was full of it. Alright then, if you can’t give a straight answer all ya gotta do is say so, chancellor.”

Oh that shit eating grin was taken straight from his repertoire and he wasn’t sure if he was impressed or infuriated. True though it was that he had a tendency to stand out in a crowd most people just assumed him an odd sort of fellow and didn’t pay close enough attention to politics of foreign countries to know who he actually was. True as well, the man had called him out low enough that the conversation stayed between the two of them but he could change that at any moment. What little peace he was beginning to get from his body’s guests went quickly out the window as they began hissing and snarling defensive threats, not understanding that ripping a man's tongue out and making him eat it would gain just as much, if not more attention to himself then if he let slip his connections with Nifelheim. 

“I’m so sorry, I’m afraid I didn’t catch who you were.”

“Name’s Dino. Reporter - it's my job t’ know people. And what I can’t piece together is what someone like you is doin’ in a place like this with the biggest political event of the century goin on elsewhere.”

That certainly did explain some things about his character, but there was something else that Ardyn couldn’t quite shake. His gaze kept looking over his face, transfixed on him. Not in the attracted to sort of way, though he wasn’t particularly hard on his old eyes, it was something else though. Something about how familiar his expressions were, the way he carried himself with the same causal command that he himself did was horribly distracting. Why did this person, this Dino remind him so damn much of himself? It wasn’t a BAD thing per say, just odd to be looking into the proverbial mirror. 

 

“Oh dear me, it seems I’ve been caught!” Letting out an exaggerated sigh, resting his chin in his palm as he turned his gaze away from his apparent conversation partner throwing in a pout for good measure. Time to see how many false trails he could throw him on and how well the boy could keep up with them. At the very least it would be a wonderful little time waste while he waited for his meal. “As it turns out, there was oh so slight mix up of communication as to where the wedding was meant to be held.” 

“No kiddin? So that why Luna just hit Insomnia while his royal highness is due to be makin his way out ta Altissa any time now?” Ardyn gave a nod in affirmation, he could tell the other wasn’t entirely buying it but knew he wasn’t going to be getting any different story. “And uh, how bout the Empire blockade in an’ out there?”

An obvious snag but one with an equally obvious answer. Well of course the safety and security of The Oracle and the crown prince of Lucis were of the utmost priority, they couldn’t just be letting ANYONE in and out of Altissa with such a grand event going on. No he wasn’t going to be getting much fun out of him for one reason and one reason only. The man knew his place. Dino may have been over zealous enough to confront him about things, but he had enough survival instinct to know what lines he shouldn’t dare draw near let alone cross. Even if it was plain as day he wasn’t buying what Ardyn was selling, he was sensible enough to not call him on being a rip off artist. Disappointing, and here he thought he found someone worth a conversation. 

Though, it was curious that he knew of the prince’s movements. It wasn’t publicly announced that he had left- as far as anyone knew both him and Luna were still in the Crown City awaiting the signing of the peace treaty before being on their way, together, to Altissa. True Noctis and his little entourage had done little in being subtle about their journey. Their mode of transport wasn’t the most inconspicuous of creations, nor were they wearing crownsguard uniforms for that matter. Still much like himself hiding in plain sight seemed to work just fine for them. It was honestly rather concerning how few people recognized their own royalty, at least in his own case he was a foreigner...well...sort of.

Maybe it was the turn of his head as he waited for an answer that Ardyn had yet to give to his question, or maybe it was that quirk of the brow that he himself gave when he knew he had already won an argument but was just waiting to see what drivel would be thrown back in desperate attempt to throw him off base. Regardless if it was just the change in lighting or the familiarity of that expression, that drew attention to it but as minute a thing it was to notice, his gaze was drawn to Dino’s brows. More importantly how dark they were compared to his actual hair. 

“You’ve dyed.” Not just dark in gray or silver or whatever color it was or as he suspect now what color he was going for. Dark as in...reddish brown. It wasn’t odd plenty of people dyed their hair, hell most made the ludicrous assumption that he himself did. Simply a curious observation given most people tend to want to reduce gray not add to it.

“Come again?” Not sure if he had heard Ardyn correctly, though understandable. The sudden shift in conversation topic was jarring to people not use to his antics. Though perhaps he should of chosen wording that wouldn’t sound like he was claiming the man to be dead either. 

“Your hair, you dye it.”

Good he had him thrown off. Dino leaned back in his seat self consciously running a hand back along the side of his hair, eyes glancing away from him. Instantly that in control confidence that he used to command the direction of the conversation cracked. His turn to start asking questions now. 

“Yeah well, you watch a whole inn get leveled by those daemons and make it out without a few streaked locks an then come talk t’ me about it. ‘Sides I figure evenin’ it out just adds to my devilish charm eh?”

The plot deepened. Daemons didn’t tend to attack settlements and leave people alive to tell the tale. If this man was a hunter perhaps he’d pass it off but that was glaringly not the case. There were too many little oddities for him to completely ignore. Looking at him again and back to his brows, a bit of magick and to his own eye he could make anyone look however he damn well pleased to himself. A trick he’d admit to using childishly once or twice at imperial meetings when people drolled on and on about things he couldn’t care less about. Verstael was far more entertaining to listen to go on about how ‘wonderful’ immortality would be, when his beard was making its way through the rainbow gradient.More on the case of this particular conversation however, sure enough the shade of Dino’s hair would be closer to something of an auburn. No not his own shade of violet but even in the days when it was more prominent it was a rather recessive gene and only popped up in cluster areas. Still, close enough that it was rather similar.

On its own it wouldn’t be anything he questioned but there were too many little things to not make him wonder. The similarity of mannerisms, of locks, and more resoundingly the fact that from the sound of it a horde of daemons attacked a place he was at and promptly left him alive there after. Was he the cause of this person before him? He’d had plenty of one night stands with men and women alike over the centuries, was this a descendant of one of them? Was he even CAPABLE of getting someone pregnant after what had happened to him? He never really stayed around to find out and the question never really came to mind until that moment. Hell he never really had cause to contemplate the possibility. Did he do this? 

“So what about you? ‘Spect me ta believe your mess?” Laughing sheepishly it was a vie to get control back, one that Ardyn was hardly paying attention to lost in his thoughts. One that he snapped a response back to without thinking, on sheer impulse.

“Well there's only one way you’re going to be certain about that now isn’t there?”

It wasn’t even until after he’d blurted it out that he fully even realized just what he said, and even then it was only because of the hissing cackling at the back of his mind. Amazing how after 2000 years he still could have those rare moments of being shocked by himself still. Oh he gave no indication that it wasn’t on purpose. Long had he mastered the art of laying in the graves he dug himself into and owning them, but the fact that of all the things to knee jerk retort to someone he was just contemplating if he was a long lost ancestor of…oh who was he kidding it was far from the most depraved or weirdest thing he’d done in his many long years. Letting his smirk take on a more mischievous look to it, making it a point to be caught looking him over. All the more throwing the man off. He was long done with this conversation and was aiming to either chase Dino off or hell, if for whatever twist of events he agreed he wouldn’t say no. Just like dinner it was a creature comfort he could deal with and wouldn’t turn away.

“H-hey man easy there. No offense but, I already got someone I’m waitin’ on ya get me?” On one hand thank heavens for that.Almost a pity that, it would certainly have been a laugh at least. Though the person he was ‘waiting’ on as he put it seemed to be keeping an eye on them from the counter. Oh he should probably let that lay there hell hath no fury like a woman with a kitchen knife. 

“Such a shame, perhaps though you could help me in a more acceptable manner then.” Standing from his seat looking out towards the ocean. He knew how this all would play out but...the daemons needed their fun just as much as he needed his to keep them in line. Little things here and there to keep them satisfied. Blood, suffering, the usual offerings but they had something of a more ‘playful’ side as well. Truth be told he could hardly remember where his humor ended and theirs began or if such a line ever existed at this point but frankly it no longer mattered. A game with the lost little prince it was to be then.

“As you said, our poor confused Noctis thinks his lady awaits him in Altissa. It would be a wonderful surprise for him to see her at his side on the journey. If you could do me the honor of stalling him, just until the morning rise I would be greatly honored.” He turned to walk away as a confused waiter arrived with his food. He waved them off as he meandered down towards the pier leaving Dino with his food, a coin...and bill. “My thanks.”

Sauntering his way off, only to be met with footsteps coming his way. Oh wonder of wonders could his eyes be deceiving him? Wonderful, simply wonderful!

“I’m afraid you’re out of luck.”

“Are we?”

Well well, the Prince speaks first. His eyes moved across the group assessing each of them. First up there was dear Noctis. He’d kept a distant watch on him for a greater part of his life. He was the one that he’d ultimately be sharing a coffin with if all went according to the astrals plans after all. Upsetting just how much he looked like him. Honestly so much of Noctis reminded him of Izunia, at least in appearance. Honestly he had to do a double take when he first saw him a few years ago, questioning if his ‘beloved’ brother had somehow found the means to immortality without his knowing. He didn’t sound like him, or even act like him really, and that was a blessing. No that honor belonged to Regis. That man...if he closed his eyes he wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between them talking. “The boats bring you here?”

“What about em?”

Ah a sight for sore old eyes but one he’d never mistake for anyone else. The child he spirited away from Nifelheim those twenty odd years ago. As willing as he was to speak up he was quick to jump behind the traveling party. A sweet little thing, hard to believe a little dear like this could ever come from a man like Verstael. Nurture must truly override nature it would seem. Though a precious face did little to aid the prince at least in practical matters. That gun of his seemed far more for show than anything.Time would tell. Turning back looking at the currently shipless docks. ”Well, they’ll not take you fourth.” 

“And what’s your story?”

He didn't need to turn back around to guess which of them that voice belonged to. One look at him told Ardyn all he needed to know of the behemoth of a man. An Amicitia if he ever did see one and with the scars to prove it. Large, imposing, perfectly capable of ripping his head straight from his shoulders for what little threat that was to him in reality. And judging by that tone he was looking for a reason. Very good, he knew his role in life and seemed quite apt at performing it. He’d best be on his best behavior, after all he wouldn’t want to get under that skin too soon now would he? “I’m an impatient traveler, ready to turn ship.”

As he moved through their group to take his leave, his gaze slid over to the fourth and final member of their group, and far less intentionally than with his previous conversation partner he caught himself looking the man up and down. Long lithe body, accentuated by clothes no doubt tailored to fit him with how perfectly they held to his frame. Perhaps only noticed because of his earlier riled appetites but his eyes lingered across his waistline. Finally making his way up to his face and...oh you could cut glass on those cheekbones. It wasn’t until he caught green eyes locking with his that he was able to mentally slap himself out of that trance. Deep emeralds eyes set in a disapproving glare. Deflecting his own gaze away from him. He couldn’t help but wonder, just what the other gained from *his* initial observation of him. Judging by his placement in the group, near the back but at attention and warily by his highness’ side no doubt some close connection. He had heard word that his chamberlain was with him. The sound of a hard footstep coming his way caught his attention as the king’s shield came his way. Oh, was this lovely creature his then? How terribly droll.

“This cease fire is getting us nowhere.” Take it as they like, he meant it towards them just as much as the war. One more coin sliding into his fingertips rolling it around slowly. Time to see just how attentive that brute was to the person he was suppose to have been watching over. Something harmless just incase he had his feathers a bit too ruffled to do his job. Throwing it back at the prince and sure enough stopped by his shield before it could get too close. Excellent. Even able to put personal thoughts behind him for the sake of his young prince. 

“What's this, some kind of souvenir?”

A gruff demand from Amicitia, that Ardyn gave little response more than a nonchalant shrug as the two boys gasped and murmured about their little gift. All the while his gaze wandering back towards sun glinted glasses and sweeping tawny hair. The brute was the shield and in this traditional company of four if his little Nifelheim-made friend was as bumbling as he looked, that would make the last one here Noctis’ sword. He remained silent, astute, giving the coin hardly a glance beyond assessing what it was before turning those cutting eyes back to him. A silent war waging between the two of them. Dares and threats and promises all went unspoken but they didn’t need to be made, to be known. His usual teasing smirk, gaining him nothing. Not even a scowl. 

“Consider it your allowance.” His tongue sliding across the back of his teeth. Amber eyes roaming down across slender limbs one last time. Perhaps a bit too obviously, and perhaps a bit too predatorily as well as the beast alongside them seemed to finally take notice and start coming towards him.

“And whose allowing us?”

There it was, the nail in the coffin. If the other challenging him with his absolute indifference wasn’t enough, the fact that he proved to be such a wonderful distraction to the king’s shield demanded him to witness for himself just what all the fuss seemed to be over. He needed a distraction, and he’d found his prey. Amicitia’s oh so overprotective nature just made his mouth water and rile those he hosted all the more. Whispering dark threats, kill them all and take what he wanted. Rip the shield open and tear down the prince and his friend. Steal his prize away, just think of it. How wonderful he’d look in naught but golden chain and sheer silk, dutifully knelt like a prized pet at the proper king's si-

Enough. Enough of that. His grin not faltering as he smothered down urges that were too hard to tell if they were his or the daemons at the moment. No, it would be better this way. Coax the darling and beckon him willfully to his side. How delicious it would be wrapping himself in around him and poisoning his mind. Use him, yes. Use and lie and cheat and steal not from him, but from them. Take something and someone the prince has had at his side all his life, and make him his. At least until he no longer found it amusing. Until the game grew dull and he could lay the truth before him, that all he gave Ardyn so willfully meant nothing. Yes, wonderful and the irony was not lost on him. If anything - it fueled him. Beginning to turn, he paid no mind to any of them, spare but his gorgeous prey.

“A man of no consequence.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO there is an interesting plot point that I decided to play with inspired by something that tumblr user @teambleckpowa posted about Dino’s hair that you can take a look at here: http://teambleckpowa.tumblr.com/post/157724652642/k-so-dinos-hair-has-a-different-color-than-his


	3. Another Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis is desperately trying to keep this group focused on the task at hand - namely getting Noctis to his wedding on time. It seems that practically everyone else has other things in mind however. 
> 
> Chapter Tags: Heavy Mentions of Gladnis, Prompto likes Noct, and Noct likes Prompto but neither of them know it.

There was a list of reasons as to why he shouldn't have been here. For starters, they were suppose to have been on a boat to Altissia yesterday. For another, while so far they had gone without detection save for a few old family friends, it was only a matter of time before word of the crown prince taking a pleasure cruise through the country started spreading like a disease. For third, the only reason they were here and late instead of where they were suppose to have been in the first place was car troubles that we're entirely unprecedented. Still there was little and less that could be done about the matter. So shoulds and should nots aside, Ignis Scientia found himself impatiently waiting outside the Longwythe Motel. The sun was high and beaming down that sweltering Leide heat that they were not so fond of. Another minute of this and he would have to start peeling layers.

Ignis checked his phone again the time looking over to see that the motel’s owner had trapped the prince in a conversation he couldn’t get out of. It wasn’t until Prompto caught the unamused stare of their impatient driver that he tried to pry Noctis away. It wasn’t like they had anywhere to be or anything. Not, oh say, a wedding of sorts that one of them was the groom of certainly not. The very fate of the kingdom didn’t happen to hang in the balance of this engagement either. Lost in his thoughts a cold wet contact pressed against his neck making him gasp and snap his head up at the source. He couldn’t help the sigh when he saw a smirking Gladio with a condensation drenched can.

“Here, gotta stay hydrated in this heat.”

“Hydration is the least of my worries but it was quickly becoming bothersome.” Taking the offending can he read the label making a small face when he didn’t see ‘Ebony’ on the side.

“They were out here too were they?”

“Sorry Iggy, at least it’ll cool ya down.” He popped the tab to his own drink and leaned against the Regalia next to Ignis watching the two young teens trying to pull away from the motel counter. “How long you reckon it will take to make it to Galdin Quay?”

“A few hours regrettably. Hours we don't have.” He was obviously annoyed but it didn't deter Amicitia in the least. When he felt a hand slide around low on his hip his sharp green eyes snapped up to leer disapprovingly. “What are you doing?”

“You need to relax, maybe once we get there we can do something about that.”

Ignis could hear the edge of something else in his voice. It was something he had been familiar with for many months now, but due to his position, to both of their very prominent positions, it left no room for error. Ignis couldn’t let himself, or Gladiolus for that matter to become distracted from their duties with their relationship. To allow himself to become led astray at such a crucial time, was not something he was willing to allow and Gladio knew that. Why did he even have to bring it up? It wasn’t the first time he’d tried in the short time since their travel had begun either.  
“Noctis comes first, I shouldn’t need remind you of all people that.” Ignis looked away from him but sighing in mild relief when he felt the too warm hand leave his hip. At least he’d finally stopped persisting.

“You keep saying-“

“Yes I am aware. And for good reason.” He was exasperated, tired of going through the same motions that had started to become mechanical and cold. It was becoming far less endearing and more bothersome that Gladio felt the constant need to push his boundaries. What made it worse was every time he pushed, it got easier to tell him no. “You seem to forget the positions we're in quite constantly and I grow weary of keeping your hands, and head in check.”

“Fine, fine I get ya.” He pulled away holding his arms up in surrender but it was that smile on his face that irked Ignis more. Didn’t he understand how serious this was? He couldn’t afford to become distracted lying in someone’s arms when he should be thinking about his duty. There was simply no room for ‘them’ currently, that’s what he told Gladiolus before they left the city. Did he miss it? Of course he did, having his arms around him was one of the best feelings in the world but there was a time and place for these things, which was in large part why he asked they put a pause in their relationship and not simply go their separate ways. It's not that he didn’t want to be with him it was simply not the time. Speaking of time…

“Noct! Prompto!” He called out. “We're losing daylight! Come along!”

As he turned to get into the car he noticed a dark figure in the corner of his eye approaching. He heard the delighted exclamation from Prompto and recognized the dog immediately. Following Gladio he circled around Umbra with the others eager to hear good news from Lady Lunafreya. Letting out a resolved sigh to one more distraction Ignis made his way over to the group.

“That dog can really track a scent”

Gladio was only in part right on that assessment, and they both knew it. Having grown up so close to Noctis the two of them were inevitably privy on certain things. Umbra and Pryna were two of those things. Messengers of the gods, they kept a close watch on his royal highness and Lady Lunafreya both.He suspected the canine visage was simply a convenience both for their own means but also Noctis’ predisposition to being able to warm up to animals far faster than people on the regular.

"Certainly nose how to find us."

Ignis smirked idly physically feeling Gladio physically recoil from the horrible pun. Good it got his attention off of him something he desperately wanted for a multitude of reasons. Namely the last thing he needed right now was being questioned about why the appearance of the pup had Ignis instantly on edge. Both spirits had their own purposes. Umbra existed in the past, and Pyrna the future and they delivered messages of both. Umbra generally delivering more worldly matters and Pyrna that of more spiritual nature. Between the two - he’d take a message from Umbra any day. In what little experience he had with them, the dark dog before them now was perhaps in an intentionally ironic way far less worrisome then his sister. Umbra usually meant something from Luna where Pyrna…

“I know you’re not gonna tell me.”

Ignis was jarred out of his thoughts by Prompto’s indignant comment about the situation. It was understandably frustrating - being the only one not fully aware of what was going on most times. Still it was a necessity. Yes he might have been Noctis’ close friend and a fine enough lad at that but there were just some things that couldn't or perhaps shouldn’t be explained to him if it could be avoided. Matters of the gods and fates and destinies for higher purposes were obvious ones. The fact that their canine companions could ignore the laws of time while perhaps not as dire was simply better to let go unexplained lest it open into things that couldn’t be explained. So instead he merely watched as Noctis gave Umbra one last parting rub to the ears and tried not to grimace at the sight as the dog turned a corner and was no doubt gone.

“If we’re quite done here, let us see ourselves to Galdin shall we?” About time, Ignis thought as they finally started filing to the car, already feeling his shirt become a second skin under his jacket. When the time would arise he would need a bath, desperately.

It was a welcome relief to feel the air hit his sweat dampened skin even if it was warm air. Just give it time, he thought to himself. In a few hours it will become cool ocean air and then it will be smooth sailing the rest of the way - quite literally. A breath he hadn’t even fully realized he’d been holding back left him and finally his shoulders relaxed as they drove down the long open road. It wasn’t long however before he noticed an odd silence in the car, one only he noticed what with Noct and Gladio conversing in the backseat.

“Prompto?” Maybe he didn’t hear him. “Prompto.”

“Huh?” Blue eyed snapped up at attention. “Sorry I uh, I was going through my photos.” He smiled sheepishly looking back down at his camera. This whole trip he’d been snapping away and logging every little thing away, and while normally he’d roll his eyes about it- the boy had a real talent for it. Ignis couldn’t see the photos he was looking through, not even as he lingered on a shot he got of Noctis very early on. It was him laughing about some joke that Prompto had quick forgotten but the smile was everything to him.

“You're allowed to turn on the radio if you wish, I only ask you keep it tasteful.” The blond seemed to think about it for a moment before reaching out and flipping through the stations though he hardly seemed interested in what he flipped through. “Are you alright? Should I drive slower?” Ignis had become fairly aware of the several stomach problems that the boy suffered and was so use to having to mother-hen Noctis, that perhaps doting had become a bit of a second nature.

Slower… A look drifted across his face a moment before he bit his lip and nodded. “Could you?”

“No worries.” True to his word Ignis did indeed slow the speed down some watching Prompto sigh in relief but curl up a little in his seat. Something else must have been troubling him, whatever it was he looked as though he didn’t want to think about it much less talk about it. The others in the backseat were jovial plenty though. How odd to see Noct more active than Prompto, surely Gladio noticed it too, then again maybe not. Not by the raucous laughter he was having at Noctis expense by the look of things.

As Prompto continued fussing around with the radio, he stumbled across a news announcement that hesitated to shift the station away from. The stern factual voice of the reporter but more what caught his and everyone else’s attention was who they were speaking about.

_‘Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae has issued an official statement regarding the forthcoming treaty.’_

_‘Words cannot express the joy in my heart on receiving word of this coming peace. Nor the pride itake in my betrothal playing a part in this historic moment. On this joyous occasion, some have voiced cause for concern: The fear I will be unable to fulfill my duties as Oracle. Please rest assured, my marriage will not stand in the way of my calling. You will find me in your towns and villages, as you always have. And I shall continue to bless you all.’_

Prompto looked to Ignis with a shocked expression, one borderlining almost put off of all things.

“Wait, so the marriage - its in the treaty?”

Ignis blinked raising a brow curiously to the question. Even if it hadn’t been for the treaty there had already been talk of the potential of an arrangement between the two - thought it had always been in hushed whispers of the adults in the earlier years and behind closed doors spoken like gossip in the more recent. That and the sheer nature of living life as a public figure the idea of an arranged marriage hardly seemed like something to be shocked by to Ignis. Then again, Prompto wasn’t part of the court, and to top that off he was an idealist. It was fair he supposed that the boy would be upset that his close friend was marrying for political reasons rather then actual love, despite the two having long been close even without the suggestions of their ‘betters’.

“Of course, simple formality-”

“One of those ‘symbol of the peace’ deals.” Gladio chimed in quickly with a far more to the point explanation then Ignis ever would have given. Still he wasn’t wrong and Ignis was thankful that he was at least taking things serious enough to realize what was needed in this particular circumstance. Still though he couldn’t help but notice how Prompto went from perplexed to practically beaming in an instant. The very face of a man who thought all was lost and was given another chance. Ignis risked his eyes off the road for a split second to glance at him. His eyes shining with hope, his posture much the same. He clutched to his camera a bit tighter holding it close to himself. Those bright eyes briefly flicking back to Noctis who looked like he’d much rather melt into the seat rather then continue this conversation. Slowly the pieces were coming together.

“So it's more like a...marriage of convenience?” All the somber sulking gone and nothing but optimism that didn’t usually follow Prompto so blatantly. So that's what this was about then? Wanting to slow down, wanting to stall, it was clear as day and Ignis wasn’t sure how he didn’t notice the pinning before. He hated the idea of letting the boy indulge in a fantasy that simply couldn’t be but he couldn’t begrudge him for that longing either. Trying to find the words to gently deflect him away from that pipedream.

“Her ladyship seems nevertheless amenable to the prospect-”

“And Noct here lies the idea.” Once again interrupted by Gladio and this time he was far less thankful for it. Not only was Gladio NOT as observant as he seemed to be and completely oblivious to the situation, but the words being put in both his and Noctis mouth now left a sour taste. What certainly didn’t help was when Noctis’ only response was a low noncommittal sigh of annoyance. That rose more questions for Ignis now, though he remained silent- watching in the rearview occasionally taking a glance at the prince. He had thought that Gladio had the right of it but now he had his doubts. The blush that came over him when Prompto started teasing and jabbing at him only making his doubts grow but it wasn’t his place to question so he remained still and silent on it.

Deciding to leave the blond and Noct to their own devices for the moment he looked back to Gladiolus. Perhaps brought on by the two that seemed far fonder of each other then either seemed to notice, he began to start feeling a stirring in the embers of their romance he extinguished. No, not extinguished, it still smoldered. As if- and when, the moment the right time and place came into the mix they would be rekindled and all things considered, he-no, no can’t think like that. Taking in a breath and letting it out he flexed his hands over the steering wheel trying to clear his mind.

For so long they had been an exclusive pair. They had a rocky start, what with Gladio wooing ‘Icy-Iggy’ (as the less mature around the citadel had labeled him) every chance he had. Weak as Ignis was to his good looks and determination to charm him, he allowed Gladio in, and even admitted to himself how nice romance was.By no means were they the perfect couple- no one was. They had their squabbles here and there, nothing too serious to warrant any need for them to not come running back into each other's arms when the dust settled. When the journey was over, when Noctis was wed and the peace and safety of Lucis secured they’d be able to pick things up again he just...couldn’t right now.

Noct. Yes the very pillar of it all. To Prompto he was a most dear companion, his closest friend and- by the signs that Ignis couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen before this day, clearly someone he pined to be more with. To Gladio, he was a brother. True they went at each other and fought with the relentlessness that only comes from siblings, but at the end of the day nothing and no one was going to come between them either. Where did that leave him then? To some extent it was much like Prompto- a dear friend. He’d grown up beside him for his whole life. They laughed and played together, and learned together as well. Likewise to some extent it was like Gladio and a brotherly love for one another. When trouble came their way they faced it together, even if the burden was only one of theirs to bare rightfully. Still there was something else uniquely theirs and that was his devotion. When Noctis had lost his mother, Ignis stepped up for his sake and tried to help. Often he found himself wondering if perhaps he did too much for him, usually on the days where he grew exhausted of it all. The days where he bitterly found himself longing for a life that he wasn’t expected so much of, a life that he didn’t have to be...the pillar for everyone to lean on. That's what made it complicated, because like it or not, there was a part of him that would always question, if he truly would have come to care for any of them the way that he did - even Gladio, if it wasn’t for the fact he was put in front of that young boy and told that he was to be his companion. Wondering if however, was a worthless thing, the point is he did. He loved Gladio, he cared for Noctis, and yes even Prompto for as much of a blundering fool as he could be in the short time he’d known him he didn’t dislike. These were the facts and these were the things that mattered.The sea breeze overtaking the senses was a welcome embrace as they rounded through the canyons and on the nearing horizon lay the quay.

He’d barely had time to put the car in park before the two boys were already wandering off eager to explore the area. As Ignis went to follow and chase them down he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, Gladio grinning shaking his head. “Let em have their fun, not like they’ll get to see the place for very long.” Ignis let out a long huff. They’d be seeing it TOO long if they missed the next boat to Altissia but that seemed to be a concern to him and him alone. Despite himself as he watched Noctis excitedly looking through the wares of a little fishing shack he couldn’t help but ease under Gladio’s grip and smile slightly, even more so as Prompto stepped in sharing in his interests - even if it was resoundingly clear that he didn’t follow everything. He supposed, a few moments to simply live and be here wasn’t entirely out of the question.As Gladio’s hand moved to slide in around his shoulders though Ignis just moved away wrapping his arms over himself. It was fine for Noctis perhaps but he himself, he couldn’t afford it. Someone here had to stay focused and if that was him then so be it.

“Gladio, have you ever noticed how, close the two of them are?”

“Well I’ve noticed how tense you’ve b-”

“I’m serious.” He shot back, eyes set in a hard glare before that got pushed any further, and the larger man rolling his eyes at it did nothing to earn points in his favor.

“I mean yeah, they haven’t exactly been subtle about it the past year or so.”

Year? Was he serious? Ignis turned his gaze back towards the two, Noctis posing like an absolute fool for a photo with a rather comically mounted fish and the two of them were laughing and carrying on without a care in the world. Had he really been that oblivious to things? Someone he claimed to be so close to had he really been so blind to what Noctis really wanted out of his life? If he’d been so neglectful to something so resounding what else had he misjudged about him? The worry and confusion must of shown on his face- Gladio giving a gentle pat to the back of his shoulder without forcing any more contact to him as he smiled.

“Don’t worry too much about it - they haven’t noticed it themselves either.”

So neither had said anything, or perhaps neither had even admitted it to themselves. It was, in its own way sad. Not miserable just, sad to think about. For all that had to be done, the two of them couldn’t see what was in front of them. Maybe it was for the best, what good would seeing it do them when the list of reasons it would be problematic was far too grand. Never mind the fact that Noctis was betrothed. Yes it was better off this way, that they had ignorant bliss rather than bitter truth Ignis reasoned, however there was one truth that they couldn’t avoid forever,

“Noctis. Before we are late please.”

Practically begrudgingly Noctis pulled himself away from the shop and Prompto was quick to follow, still grinning at the photo he got. Ignis tried not to dwell on it. Tried desperately not to think about what was obviously in front of him and how he missed it.

Instead he tried to focus on anything, and everything else around him. The sound of his light steady footsteps on the long wooden pier mingling with the distant murmur of the people both here for work and play alike. The cool salty breeze of the ocean front moving across his face and the sun glistening in the waves glowing gently before him. The growing scent of Altissian styled seafood being cooked that made his mouth water. True he didn’t actually have time eat, or stop for a massage or any of the reasons most people came here, that however did not mean he didn’t long for partaking in them. If anything it gave him something to look forward to. It helped keep up his promise not only to everyone else but to himself. Allowing himself creature comforts - good food and drink, a warm bed, or whatever other flight of fancy that came to mind, while not something he could do now- the dream of it when all was said and done made the problems along the way bearable. Perhaps when the wedding was over, he'd have the time to indulge in some pleasantries, instead of worrying so much.

"I'm afraid you're out of luck." He hardly registered the welcome of the greeter, so use to the scripted hellos and proper decorum of daily work that it virtually went unnoticed to Ignis, but that voice- that certainly caught his attention out of his dreams of peace and relaxation.

"Are we?"

Oh he could have backhanded Noctis right then and there for breaking the first rule any child is taught about suspicious strangers- namely not to talk to them. One glance was enough to tell this man was severely out of place and hardly belonged here. For one he was garbed in far too many heavy layers or less than conventional clothing to have been spending any prolonged time here in this heat - meaning he'd shown up here shortly for something specific. Judging by the fact he so directly addressed them as if he already knew who they were he could make a few guesses as to what he had been waiting for. Concerning though was the fact that this travel wasn't on any records, and true keeping the other three to be subtle was no easy task the fact someone he knew for a fact wasn't from the citadel seemed to already know not only about the prince's travels but when precisely he'd be showing up despite delays occurring was cause for concern.

"The boats bring you here."

All the confirmation that Ignis needed was right there, he knew far more than he should about what they were doing. That hadn't even been a question - it was a fact that he knew. He wasn't from the citadel, so who was he and where was he from? Not out this way that was certain. Tenebrae? True he had the faint tone of accent but he couldn't place what it was, but no it wasn't Tenebraen.

"What about 'em?"

So Prompto was feeding into this as well? For the best, the more he kept talking the more that he revealed and the more able Ignis would be to figuring out if this man was friend or foe.

"Well, they’ll not take you fourth."

Every move he made, something about it all seemed with intent, with purpose. Turning looking back towards the sea, hands running through his tangled locks that seemed to linger somewhere between red-violet and a chocolate red color depending how it moved in the light. He was grandstanding, preening like a damn peacock for attention.

"And what's your story?"

If he was ready to slap Noctis, he was ready to throttle Gladio. Any chance at subtly getting information from this man went right out the damned window with that question and he certainly hoped that he wasn't expecting an actual answer to that question. Still Ignis couldn't shake the feeling there was something about him that seemed familiar. Like he'd seen him somewhere before but he couldn't place it. Was he from the citadel? Running every person through his head that could possibly be of high enough ranking to know the prince's movements he was drawing an absolute blank and it was no small irritation. He might have been unobservant enough to miss Noctis and Prompto longing hard for each other for at least a year apparently but he wasn't so foolish to miss someone this outlandish working right along side of them...right? Then again, when wasn't he directly at Noctis' side or at meetings besides when he was sleeping? Maybe he wasn't as observant as he'd thought he was this whole time?

“I’m an impatient traveler, ready to turn ship.” Vague and maddeningly unhelpful. Still if what he was saying was true, that was even more maddening. Yet the most maddening thing of all was when he noticed the other none too subtly looking him from head to toe and his eyes lingering on him. There was a reason he earned the nickname Icy-Iggy, namely the fact that he apparently had a glare that could freeze blood in an instant. Judging by how quickly the other deflected his gaze away from him the moment he caught him staring THAT hadn't gotten rusty at least. “This cease fire is getting us nowhere.”

Some how, Ignis didn’t think that entirely meant the ceasefire between Nifelheim and Lucis. Regardless of how he meant it, he highly doubted it would of been brought up in such a way if the man was Lucis, which put him all the more on edge now, shifting himself slightly from Noctis giving himself more room to move should he have to react, his muscles tensing. The man didn’t seem to be looking for a fight but he wasn’t about to be taken off guard if he wasn’t alone either. His eyes remained steady on him, but he didn’t move as he turned sharp snapping a coin in their direction. He wasn’t going to get baited into that reaction and Gladio had it well under control. By how pleased their ‘friend’ seemed, he knew full well just what he was playing with and they were being played along by him just like he wanted.

Ignis hardly gave the coin a second glance even as the rest seemed to spend the moment marveling it, no he wasn’t going to let that distract him he was more focused then that and his gut instinct was telling him that taking his eyes off of the strange man before them seemed like the last thing he wanted to do right now. “Consider it your allowance” he explained, as his eyes fell back on Ignis once again, only this time it was him caught staring now. He didn’t back down, he didn’t look away, no his gaze met steady with the deep amber eyes that seemed to look straight into his very being. A silent war waging between the two of them. Dares and threats and promises all went unspoken but they didn’t need to be made, to be known. His formerly effective glare gaining him nothing but a teasing smirk and a raise of the brows as his opponent without the faintest hint of shame let his eyes move down his body, and tongue across his teeth.

“Yeah and whose ‘allowing’ us?” So obviously that Gladio clearly noticed it and started stepping in towards the man. It was one of the things that often got argued about in their relationship, Gladio was...a bit protective and rather jealous. Thankfully there were few that tried to ‘check out’ Ignis, he was far too cold and bookish for people to think of him that way (so he himself insisted anyways) but the few that tried in Gladio’s presence were very quickly put in their place. What they didn’t need however, was a scene. Least of all a scene caused by them. Was that the goal here? To ruin this ‘cease fire’ by having the wandering prince and his companions start a conflict with who knew who? Ignis was about to step in and stop Gladio but instead the other seemed to have realized he had just prodded an angry bull and started backing off defensively.

“A man of no consequences”

Somehow, Ignis highly doubted it, and as he watched him turn and walk away, unable to look away from the strange figure receding down the pier, some how he felt like this wasn’t going to be the last they saw of the man, and even more so that this was just the beginning of an absolute nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to a long list of reasons ranging from Computer Problems, Family and Life Drama, Finacial Crisises and everything in between this chapter took an INSANELY long time to get put out however the hope is that from here on in this story will be updated far more regularly, so heres to new starts. 
> 
> It should be noted that no - not every chapter is going to be an inverse of ardyn / Ignis perspective we simply wanted to do that with this chapter as a means of setting things up for the both of them without making one monster of a chapter.
> 
> The greater part of this chapter was drafted and written by Tumblr user Hikkibu (my Iggy) and was cleaned up and tweaked by me.


End file.
